


Room Building

by doctorsnug (gabewrites)



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Human AU, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 12:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15073157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabewrites/pseuds/doctorsnug
Summary: Sung decides to brighten up his living room with a nice new shelf- if he can put it together.





	Room Building

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [what you will](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739212) by [leedeeloo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leedeeloo/pseuds/leedeeloo). 



> Gosh I hope this is good gjdjf

A knock on the door startled Andrew from the couch where he'd fallen asleep, Havve snoozing next to him with a loud, clunky purr. He hadn't been fully unconscious before the noise- more like slowly coming to life- but the fear had him sitting up straight faster than his morning cup of coffee ever could. (Celia would have blamed that on the lack of  _ coffee _ in his coffee.) He reached out a careful hand to pet Havve, and Meouch started meowing at the door, suspicious of who had dared to knock on it.

Right. The knock on the door. He thought maybe if he ignored it they would just go away. That was rude, wasn't it? He looked down at the casual sweatpants he had on, and he threw on his shirt from the previous night, ignoring the way his heart started racing. He could answer his own damn door without getting uppity. He stood from the couch with a sigh, stretching to crack his back. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and walked to the door lazily, hand hovering over the door knob.

Why was his hand shaking? Maybe he couldn't do this, he could always just pretend not to be home- unless the visitor had already heard him. Then he would just be the asshole ignoring the door. God, what if whoever it was had something serious to talk about, he couldn't do that in sweatpants and a t-shirt! Meouch meowed at his feet one more time and he held his breath while swinging the door open, trying to put a smile on his face. 

His face fell when he saw no one standing in front of his door, and instead it filled with confusion. “Huh- oh!” Sung looked down to see a large brown box in front of his door, addressed to him and containing (he hoped) exactly what he had ordered. Of course, he ordered it to avoid a furniture store debacle. He shooed Meouch away from the door before dragging the box inside, setting it against the couch and looking for something to open it with. “Phobos- your bowl is gonna have a new home when I'm done with this.” Sung seemed to be beaming, retrieving a pair of scissors from his kitchen. 

Phobos seemed a little confused, most likely because he didn't know what Andrew was planning, but he sat next to the bowl that still resided on the table, leaning against it gently. His blue glow reflected off the bowl and into the room until Andrew swiped the curtains open, bringing light into the living room. The fairy’s wings fluttered momentarily and his now more toddler sized frame rested on top of his old bowl, surprisingly not breaking it. Sung caught a glimpse, but he had learned to ignore Phobos’s antics. 

Tearing the box open didn't take much effort, and the shelving system slid out of the box easily, along with a set of instructions for putting all the pieces together to fix it to the wall and connect the shelves together. He carefully pushed his table out of the way to give himself more room. Meouch hopped on the table and Andrew mindlessly removed him, pressing a kiss to the top of his head before placing him on the floor. Oh god. What if Meouch tried to hop on his new shelves. He stared at the cat and saw him dart for the box that Sung had thrown to the side, crawling inside and rolling down onto his stomach. 

Andrew had already grabbed a screwdriver of each kind in preparation, and he grabbed the bag of screws first. Phillips head. He threw the flat head to the side along with the box, grabbing the instructions. “Screw the shelf into piece A- where's piece…” Sung trailed off while looking for what he needed. There really weren't many pieces, it was a simple shelving system, but the piece for the wall mount was important. He didn't want it falling off his wall. He grabbed the piece he thought was right and started screwing it on, letting out a big sigh when he got it to stay in place. 

Havve hopped off the couch and rubbed against Andrew's hand while he tried to screw an identical piece on the other side, distracting him from the task at hand. “Hey c’mon, out of the way.” Sung pushed Havve away from the shelving he was trying to build, hoping he would find fun in the cardboard box like Meouch did. Meouch, instead, growled at Haave when he approached the box. Havve went back to brushing up against Andrew's hand and he tried to ignore it. He held the shelf up to inspect it turning it to the side and- “That's not going to work. The holes for the wall mount-” Sung sighed with a tone of frustration, setting the shelf back down on the floor. “That's not right.”

Noticeably more frustrated, Sung unscrewed the progress he had just made, setting the shelf to the side. He instead leaned against the couch and put his hands on his face, already thinking about going back to bed. Maybe now was not the time for this. He looked at the instructions one more time, tried to picture which way the piece was supposed to go, and instead just dropped it back to the floor. Maybe he was just too tired. 

It put him in a sour mood, but he piled the pieces into the corner and left his living room the way it was, heading out to the kitchen for some breakfast. He only smiled when he heard Meouch dart around in his new box. Phobos seemed worried, and the energy he put out drew Sung in closer before he made it to the kitchen. 

_ Do you need any help? _

Sung brushed it off and walked out to the kitchen. He tried not to dwell on the fact that he couldn't figure out how to make a simple shelf. “I'll be fine.”

                       ___________

After a week of work, Andrew was done with looking at the half assed attempt at a shelf on his floor- and his table awkwardly pushed to the side. He unbuttoned the shirt he had worn to work and went to his room to pull something comfy on, smiling when Have trailed along behind him. He bent down to boop the cat on the nose and run a hand through his fur, laughing a little when he saw Meouch from across the room. Someone was jealous. 

He stood up and walked back out to the living room, watching where Phobos sat criss cross on the table, still next to his bowl. He starred in at the little marimo in there every once in a while. He greeted Sung with a smile that flashed bright blue- almost white. Sung was still puzzled by the existence of his fairy friend, but he was fascinated with him too, especially the rate at which he seemed to be growing. Phobos glanced at the shelf pieces across the room and Sung nodded, going to grab them. 

After a week to cool off, he hoped the second weekend would make a better attempt. This time he sat on the couch, picking up the pieces he needed and- “It was just…” Sung laughed and rested his head in his hands, looking back down at the instructions. “It was just upside down this whole time!” Sung quickly screwed in the pieces to one shelf and then the other, grinning even wider when Havve hopped on the couch to lick his hand with excitement. Meouch perched on the arm of the couch and mourned for the box that was long gone.

When he had both shelves wall-ready, he sat them on the couch and grabbed the pieces he had to hammer into the wall. He thought for a moment about painting the shelves, maybe white to contrast the dark in the room- or black to contrast the white on the walls, or blue! He loved blue, too. A nice calming grey tinted one, that would be nice. He was getting carried away he couldn't choose that right now. He'd be looking up paint swatches for hours if he continued down that road. 

He had come prepared, hammer in hand and a level to make sure his shelves sat parallel to the floor. After he got what he thought to be the perfect position, he hit the nails into the wall and stood back to admire the placement. He picked up a shelf from the couch and slid it onto the mount of the wall, clicking it into place. He slid the other on right below it, trying to get it to make that same click. It sat flat against the wall, but it never seemed to be in place.

He ignored it for the time being, looking at the collection of books he had compiled for the shelves. He had picked up a few after work during the week, but he pulled some things out of his room to display more openly, mostly little knick knacks for beside Phobos’s tank. He shelved some books on the top, reaching for one of the bookends he had found to keep them in place. He liked the way they lined up and seemed to fill the top shelf nicely. Putting the bookend on the other side of the books with a grin. He scooped up Meouch from the side of the couch. “What do you think?” 

Meouch only let out a small meow before hopping from Sung’s arms to the floor, but Andrew took that as an affirmation. Sung sat a few knick knacks on the bottom shelf, tilting them at cute angles, making them look more planned out. He went to grab Phobos’s bowl to sit in the center, holding it up and watching the fairy flutter above the table slightly. It would look so great up there! 

He slowly made his way over, trying not to spill any water, but then he noticed something. That shelf still didn't seem right...he didn't trust it. It didn't look crooked, it didn't look out of place and he couldn't shake the feeling. He placed Phobos’s bowl down gently on the floor. He was too worried about the shelf to notice, but when Meouch tried to infiltrate Phobos’s bowl, the fairy protected the tiny home, flicking a tiny bit of water to scare the cat away. Sung swore he heard fairy-like giggles in his head, but he didn't focus on them. 

Instead he went to the shelf, seeing if it moved around to easily. It didn't seem to budge, but he looked down at the couch, then back up at the shelving. What if he was sleeping on the couch again and it came down? What if he got hurt or it shook one of the books off too? What if he was in the other room and Phobos’s bowl fell and broke, water would get everywhere, he always left his laptop on the couch! What if he didn't get to it in time and the marimo dried out, would the fairy Phobos be gone too? He said he would take care of Phobos, he couldn't let that happen. 

He noticed his own shallow breaths and took a deep one, his eyes closed as he tried to calm himself down. Havve came up behind him rubbed against the hand he had rested on the couch. Andrew appreciated the thought and pet his head gently, letting out a big sigh and leaning down to hug Havve close to his chest for a moment. Sometimes he was glad to have the cats around, they seemed to sense when he needed a moment. He stood back up straight and pulled the shelf out a little, careful not to upset the items on top of it. When he pushed it back in, it clicked into place along with his peace of mind, letting a small smile finally tug at the corners of his mouth. 

Phobos moved out of the way to let Sung lean down to grab the tank again, smiling when he safely slid it into the empty space on top of the shelf. Perfect. He stepped back around the couch and sat on the floor in front of it, looking up at the shelving. He had done a pretty good job.He could show Celia next time she came over, she always liked when he added something nice to the room! She could even suggest a color, she liked making stuff look pretty- she was good at that. 

Sung sighed, on that Celia tangent again. He brushed the memories of her hair away from himself. Not right now.

Right now he looked up at his shelf, grinning when Meouch climbed into his lap and Havve brushed against his arm. Phobos’s wings fluttered a little, but he didn't fly anywhere. Andrew hoped that just meant he was happy. He knew he should move the table back to its place, maybe start up some dinner or play the piano while he was inspired, but he sat for a moment longer, staring at the wall with his new shelf. He needed to admire his handiwork.

Maybe something was still missing, in his heart he knew some _ one  _ was missing, but he felt full for now, a little more complete. He ruffled the fur on Havve’s head with a smile, reminding himself he needed to change the water in Phobos’s tank later.


End file.
